


Impossibilities

by bookaddict43



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the recent jim_and_bones Flash challenge. Prompt 'first time McCoy gets hurt on an away mission'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossibilities

Bones is hurt. He's _hurt_.

That doesn't happen. Not ever. You can and do get injured, captured, rumpled and twisted. But Bones doesn't.

You can count on the fingers on one hand how many times you've seen him sick or incapcitated and you've never seen him really ill. Bones is just a force of nature; always there grumbling at your side, laughing in your ear, raising his eyebrows and forever taking care of you.

You've never told him how you would like to take care of him too. Never said that you wanted to share everything with him. Never looked after him enough so he wouldn't get hurt...

Your hands are shaking as you stare uselessly at the door of the operating theatre. You need Bones hale, hearty and _here_ by your side and you pray to all the gods you don't believe in to make your wish come true.


End file.
